Rouge Rosalia
by Sabre Allicia
Summary: Every nightmare just discloses, it's your blood that's red like roses. And no matter what I do; nothing can ever take the place of you


Rouge Rosalia~

_"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it… Irreplaceable."_

Ruby leant out the window, staring into the tranquil night sky. The moon was glowing as incandescently as it always had despite its damaged state. Its shattered form illuminating the upper surfaces of all below it's glow. The cold of the slow winter wind reminded her that she was alive. Her dorm room was quiet; her fellow teammates all fast asleep.

But such a luxury did not grace Ruby. Not tonight.

Share remembered a time, long ago, where she would stay sleepless on nights such as this for a different reason.

Excitement, and the promise of a bounty of presents awaiting her below the tree.

She she resumed her gazing. The lights of the stars far above her felt so close, almost as if they were within reach. Another gust of wind caught the trees wrapped in lights far below her, white flakes drifted lazily past the open window that Ruby so childishly hung out of, the snowdrift dancing and swirling at the whim of the wind.

A wilted rose seemed to materialise from the dark of the night. The wind seemed to will it towards her, and Ruby tried to will it away, for it to simply drift in and become one with the abyss of the dark once again. It was futile, and as she accepted her fate, the rose landed beside her own arm, placed on the window sill. She sighed and took it in her grasp, it's texture was like that of an old memory, just out of her minds reach. But she knew otherwise. It was locked away; for good reason. Against her better judgement, she reached for it. The strand of the memory that hung so tantalisingly close to her. Like bait.  
>She grasped at it. Willing for the life of that memory to return to her. Perhaps then, she would stop returning there in her dreams...<p>

She sighed and resumed gazing at the starlit sky.

_Red like roses fills my dreams..._

_...and brings me to the place you rest._

The stars twinkled and danced, speaking to her. Words of untold measure, but unreadable nature.  
>Until a voice permeated the silence of the speech of the stars.<p>

"Ruby, you need to go and finish your chores, it's nearly too dark to cut the firewood and I need your help if we want to finish cutting it today."

Ruby took a deep breath, inhaling the forest air. The fragrance of the nearby rose bed, combined with the scent of the forest trees and the smell of fresh baking from the house filled her nostrils. Light flakes of snow continued to fall around her. She shook the thin layer of accumulated snow from her coat before re-entering the forest house. Her room was in the same unkempt state as she remembered leaving it, covers pulled back, a toy sword lay across her bed, assorted clutter adorning the floor.

She didn't listen to her mother's request for her to make her bed, she merely occupied the time at her own leisure.

Time passed, and her mother called her out. She left the confines of her house and ventured outside to join her in the forest. Her mum carried a wood axe, simple in its design and construction, paling in comparison to the dual Huntress swords sheathed to her mothers belt.

They were not the only residents of this forest.

Her mothers cape was as white as the fresh snow crunching below Ruby's boots, the inside layer of the cape coloured as deep a red as the jem Ruby's name was derived from. Her mother was beautiful. Tall, slender and graceful in everything she did. Her movements contained some indescribable melodic quality. Her father, she had never known.

They cut the trees in a gentle silence. Ruby happily worked, grateful for even more time in her mother's company.

It was only a little while until the howls came.

The first immediately caught her mother's attention. Year's of Huntress training kicked in, as she instinctively gripping the handle of her sword and drew it from it's scabbard. Ruby prayed it was just the howls of wolves. There were worse than animals in this forest.  
>But despite her age, she knew what it was more likely to be. And it chilled her simply at the thought that she might be right. But they needed the wood for the fire, and they had neglected in doing the task for far too long, the snow had already started falling in abundance. They still hadn't even found a tree to decorate.<p>

The second howl came from directly behind them. Ruby's mother dropped the axe and drew both her swords.

"Ruby get inside-"

But those words were uttered too late. A large, black, Lycanthrope-like creature jumped from the roof of their house, landing on the awning of the front door and causing it to fall. In the way it was lying, it completely obstructed the doorway. The nature of the beast's colour was not just in pigment. It's darkness extended into it's very essence and nature.

Ruby felt fear. One unlike any she had previously experienced. This was the first time she had seen a Beowolf this close. More howls came from the forest, and in a line, pairs of burning blood red eyes materialised from the darkness cast by the trees.

This was no fairytale.

"Ruby…"

She could hear her mother trying to mask her own fear. Her voice was controlled, but still maintained the air of critical urgency.

"...take my cape and hide. Do you hear me? Do not run. Do not try and fight. And whatever you do, no matter what happens do not help me. Do you understand? Don't worry, everything will be just fine. I promise. Just be strong for me, ok?" She gave Ruby as loving a smile as only a mother could give.

Ruby took her mother's beloved cape and looked into her eyes. Her mother returned the look, staring into her daughters scared and confused face. A look that held a thousand words.

"Be strong for mommy..." She grabbed the sides of Ruby's head and kissed her. "The white will blend in with the snow. NOW GO!"

At that, a Beowolf jumped at Ruby, its snout carrying with it an unearthly snarl. Its eyes seeing naught but its next prey. Her mother dashed forward and caught the beast with her blades. The fiend's head immediately severed from its body, rose petals streaming into the air from the open wound.

Ruby did what she was told.

She hid.

She wrapped the cape over herself and hid in the snow, amongst a clearing in the trees nearby. Hiding from the world.

She hid from the monsters in the dark.

After the longest time, the fighting stopped, the sounds of the beasts retreated back into the forest. But she stayed hidden, as if her mothers cape could protect her from the world, so she could simply curl up and hide. And everything would actually be ok.

Time passed, and she still lay there in the snow and dirt. How long she was there, Ruby would never remember exactly. In her dreams, sometimes she was there for years, others, she simply lay for moments.

Eventually she finally drew back the cape. The ground was red. Rose petals intertwined with the pale specks of the snow. Her mother was nowhere to be seen. The steady breeze gently picking petals off the ground, drifting off into the dark abyss of the night.

Ruby looked down at the cape and snow. It was red. The cape was streaked pure crimson, each side indercenable from the other.

Summer Rose. Thus kindly I scatter.

In this world, humans are the only ones who bleed.

Yang had started snoring again. Ruby Rose smiled to herself, a sad smile; one she shared only with herself. She gripped the hem of her own red cape tightly in her hand. It's presence brought her comfort, gave her strength.

She let the withered rose fall from her grasp, watching as it became one with the darkness below, indiscernible from anything but shadows.

Ruby stayed by the window a while longer. The exact amount of time that passed as she sat there was unknown to her. Mixed emotions convoluted with sorrow clarity.

Eventually, Ruby gently rose to her feet, leaving the windowsill and returning to her bed. She would not let that happen again. This time, things would be different. This time she would be stronger. This time she would fight. No more was she the small and helpless child, cowering and hiding from the monsters that lived in the darkness of this world.

This is the resolve she hoped could redeem her. This would be her absolution.

A tear fell from her cheek. She had not realised the sadness had gotten the better of her again.

"Merry Christmas mom…"

Every nightmare just discloses; it's your blood that's red like roses.

And no matter what I do; nothing can ever take the place of you.

~Sabre Allicia

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays RWBY fans. =^~^=<br>Here's a short story I threw together for a school assignment that I ended up getting the highest mark for. ^_^

Have a wonderful holiday everyone. I look forward to seeing more of you in the new year.


End file.
